Life Without Kerry
by easyman123
Summary: Kerry has made a big mistake on one of her missions and has been kicked out of CHERUB. What will life without Kerry be like? What will she do next? My first Fanfic so Yeah!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"YOU WHAT!" screamed James. The girl in front of him what shocked to say the least? Her name was Kerry and she was James' current girlfriend. "I … got … excluded from … CHERUB." She said weakly, stuttering as she spoke. Kerry had just got back from Zara's office and she felt terrible so she didn't want to be upset and more importantly she didn't want to fight her boy well ex-boyfriend. "How … How … did … this … happen?" he finally spat out. Kerry started explaining how she had been on a low risk mission in Scotland were she had to befriend the drug dealers son and suck Intel out of him about his dad's business.

A Few hours before

" _Hey Chloe!" shouted Kerry as she walked around the kitchen corner to where Chloe Baker, one of many mission controllers at CHERUB, was sat in front of a beefy laptop that she always seemed to be on. "Are you seriously on their all day?" queried Kerry. "Nope," Chloe muttered as she turned to face Kerry. "I was invited to a party by Fletcher on Saturday" Kerry said excitedly. "I think I could get the bugs in place as they would all be quite drunk! Ha-ha!" "Now don't get too drunk!" Chloe laughed._

 _2 hours later_

" _Uhhh" Kerry grunted as she woke up. Then, realisation dawned on her. She was naked in bed with a man who was naked himself. She gently moved his arm and then got up and put her clothes on. She would never forgive herself._

 **(A/N :)**

 **Hopefully there should be an Update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: James' Mistake

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys so remember to review and yeah more updates to come. (You don't have to review for more updates but it would be nice.)**

Chapter 2

2 Months Later

Ring. Ring. Ring. James opened his eyes just a tiny bit and he whacked his alarm clock with enough force to destroy any normal clock! This was because ever since ever since Kerry was kicked out of CHERUB he did early morning fitness and strength gym sessions to try to get her out of his head. He checked the time. 6:14. He groaned. He usually got up at 5:30, had his shower and ran to the gym. He felt like there was something different about today. Then something struck him. He was sat without a shirt on and he had someone lying on his shoulder! Then he remembered what happened yesterday. It was Kyle's (James' best friend) birthday.

As usual, Kyle had managed to smuggle in some beer and James remembered getting really wasted. He felt a great deal of pain in his forehead and he realized he was hung over! He looked over to his right shoulder to where the person was laying and what he saw shocked him! It was Bethany Parker! He groaned again when he realized they must have been snogging! 'Eww' he thought to himself when he realized he had been kissing his sisters best friend and most of all his arch enemy. What he didn't know was that Bethany was already awake.

Bethany's POV (Point Of View)

I can't believe it. Here I am lying in bed with my best friend's brother who I had been pretending to hate for his whole CHERUB career. I actually have quite a big crush on him, and I am now lying in bed with him and we had obviously been snogging. I wonder how he will react when he wakes up. He will probably be really mad at me for taking advantage of him and how annoyed he is. I also wonder how Lauren will react if she finds out and I will have to tell her the truth about me loving her brother.

He has started shuffling and I can now feel his scarlet blue eyes piercing my skin. "Are you awake?" I can hear him asking, "Yes," I say.

"This is going to be weird to say but … were we snogging last night?" he asks. "Yes love we were snogging" I say but immediately feel like I have said too much.

"Wait! You LOVE ME?" He roars!

 **A/N:**

 **So guys that's it done.**

 **EASYMAN123 OUT!** e


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys I have been really busy with SATS and 11 +**

 **EasyMan123 Out!**

Chapter 3

 **James' POV:**

I can't believe it! My sister's best friend and the person I hate the most just admitted that she loves me! "Get out!" I scream in her face. I can see the tears welling up in her eyes but I don't have any sympathy for her at the moment. I shove her out of my room and I start thinking. I quickly lock my door to make sure that she can't come back in. I can hear her sobbing outside but I just think about something else.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been really busy! Anyway you guys should go check out Torchwood Cardiff as he is in the process of writing a CHERUB story!**

Chapter 4

 **Two days later**

"Lauren. Lauren I need to talk to you!" puffed James. He had been looking for her for a few hours to tell her what had happened with him and Bethany. "What!" she replied clearly frustrated? "Two days ago I woke up in bed with…" he said. "Bethany. She already told me." Lauren replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "Well, did she tell you that she … loved … me?" James stuttered the last part because it was quite awkward. "SHE WHAT!" screamed a suddenly furious Lauren. "She loves you?" "Yes, she does" muttered James.

Lauren ran into her room and James could hear her calling Bethany and asking her if it was true that she loved James. James, who had been sitting on a small seat with an empty flower pot next to it, could then hear her muffled crying inside.

 ***LAURENS POV***

Why does this always happen to me? I think my life is fine and then suddenly that niceness is taken away because of somebody else's love life? I should just give up on having friends and boyfriends. No I should have them. NO I shouldn't. Well done brain! You've made me argue with myself! Grrrr. Wait. I have an idea! "Hey James! Do you have feelings towards Bethany?" I can hear myself shouting.

"No! I don't!" I can hear his reply. He sound's furious though!

"Okay thanks!"…

TO BE CONTINUED

 **A/N**

 **Thought I would leave you guys on a cliff hanger! BTW Laurens idea will be revealed in the next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Wow it's been one whole year that I haven't posted! Sorry everybody I have just been really busy. Oh BTW shout out to Owl City for their amazing song Fireflies!**

 **Anyway back to the story!**

 ***LAURENS POV***

I know that James isn't lying. Since Kerry was excluded he has seemed to be a lot less of the Hormone driven 14 year old and now he seems to have become an Anger driven Gym Rat. This has made him very hard to talk to and I sort of miss the old him. I know that he still loves Kerry even though he can't forgive her for what she did. "James will you come in here for a minute," I call out to him. I get a simple 'ok' in response.

As he walks in I can tell he is not happy. "James," "Can I set you up for a date with Bethany?" He simply looks at me with a face that says 'Are you being serious right now?' and calmly says, "No." I say, "Come on. It's not really a date but more of a time to say sorry." "Fine." I hear him say as he storms out.

 ***JAMES'S POV***

I can't believe I am actually doing this. How can I forgive her for taking advantage of me? Yet here I am, sitting in front of Bethany in a fancy restaurant about to forgive her. "I'm so sorry for taking advantage of you when you were drunk but I just felt like… it was the right thing to do." "The right thing to do!" I quietly shout at her furiously. I quickly calm myself down as I see her start to tear up. "Look Bethany, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier it's just I was really angry at you and… well can I tell you a secret?" I say then think to myself 'what am I doing?' "Yes," "you can." "I have been extremely frustrated after Kerry was excluded. I have tried to speak to her but she just won't reply to me at all." I say, trying to get her to feel sympathy for me. "But I'm sorry Bethany but I just don't want to be in a relationship with you and what happened that night was a pure accident." "So no more snogging or anything and we forget this ever happened okay?" "Okay." I hear her saying as she starts bawling her eyes out. I pay the bill and walk out.


End file.
